


Sweet Tea (At 1:39 AM)

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Touhou PC-98 Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Reimu can't exactly sleep today.





	Sweet Tea (At 1:39 AM)

Reimu held the scalding teacup in her hands, drops of sweat rolling down her forehead. She still felt sweltering warmth from sleep, and the atmosphere was thick. Her ebony black hair was still in a bun, straggled and messy from tossing in her thin excuse for a bed. The back of her eyes felt as if the were burning ever so slightly.   
  
She stared at her journal for a moment. Dark blue, with a white label with kanji, her terrible handwriting, scrawled across the thing. She didn’t have the energy to pick up a pen and light a candle to try and write, but she had something on her mind. It wouldn’t go away.   
  
Reimu’s vision was unfocused, blurry with a temperate haze. Despite blinking, and letting the calm darkness linger, she couldn’t make the stinging go away, much less go to sleep. She took in the moonlight and the herbal scent of the tea in front of her, kicking away an old sake bottle from weeks before. The shrine felt empty, and the silence made her heart sink.   
  
She mumbled, before lifting the cup to feel the sickly sweet, warm liquid being poured down her throat. She couldn’t get the thought out of her head, even though the weariness of her mind and the strain of her eyes. It was tearing at her.   
  
Meira.    
  
She hadn’t seen Meira in years, and the way she asked for her hand still was enchanting. At least that misunderstanding… It made Reimu’s face burn with even more heat, not with regret or embarrassment, but with that pinkish, saccharine blush, the shade of rose-tinted glasses. The way she drew her sword to prepare, and her long, tengu black ponytail swished to the side in a striking pose enchanted Reimu, though she tried to forget that one-off encounter.    
  
Yet, she couldn’t. She wrung her hands and felt her heart thud at the mere thought of where she might be.   
  
“Why... “ She mumbled, “I just want to go to sleep, none of this... M..”   
  
Reimu’s heart skipped, and she pushed out a sigh. She couldn’t even bring herself to say her name. Even if Mima were here, she would be here to tease her about all of this. The shrine was just empty, every shadow forming around the shrine maiden. She felt her eyes sting vividly, and it was the only  _ vivid _ thing she felt. Everything else felt dull, like a knife after decades of not being sharpened.   
  
“Meira…”   
  
Reimu’s voice echoed throughout the shrine, and it wasn’t like she was expecting a response, but something in her heart pulled down on her. Maybe, just maybe, if she got the chance to meet that damn Samurai again, she could convince her that maybe-   
  
“You called, Hakurei?”   
  
Reimu let out a yelp, cold suddenly pricking her skin. The voice was low, yet feminine and confident. It made her cheeks sting and her heart stopped for a moment. It couldn’t be. The shrine maiden turned her head to the source.    
  
Meira’s violet hair shimmered in the moonlight, her straightened, thick ponytail cascading behind her as she perched herself on Reimu’s window. Her amethyst violet eyes looked up and down Reimu, a white sleeve bouncing as she pushed herself off the windowsill.   
  
“Hey… You. You know, you don’t have to fight me again, right?”   
  
“I wasn’t planning on it. The turtle near the back of the shrine said to come anyway.”    
  
Meira sat down next to her on the hard floor and a smile grew upon her lips, and Reimu trembled a bit staring at her pinkish lips. She gasped and went tense when Meira reached for her hand.   
  
“Hey. I know we barely know each other. But. But I was walking by, and the uh. Genji was it. He said he was worried about you, or whatever. He wanted me to check up on y-”   
  
“I’m okay with it, Meira. You know I’d like... You here either way, right?”   
  
Meira’s pale skin glistened red from the base of her neck to the roots of her lilac hair. Her eyes darted downward toward the floor. The samurai squeezed her hand, interlocking her fingers between Reimu’s thin, lacy ones. Reimu managed to smile at her.   
  
“Look, I’m only going to stay if I absolutely have to. And. It seems like you’re desperate to have me around right now. So I think I’ll stay.”   
  
“Would you like to have some tea?”   
  
“Mmmmm, fine, I’ll have some tea. But only because you offered.”


End file.
